


Delusi Paranoid Side Story: IceTau-Kapan kau peka, Kak?

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: Delusional Blaze [5]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elemental sibling, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Twincest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice selalu memberi kode padanya, tapi tidak pernah ditanggapinya. Atau dia yang terlalu polos hingga tak sadar kode yang diberikan Ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusi Paranoid Side Story: IceTau-Kapan kau peka, Kak?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsta. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.  
> Masuk rating M karena ada sedikit adegan yang mungkin harus dibaca oleh orang yang sudah 15 tahun ke ataslah....  
> sedikit warning: waktu kejadian yang tidak begitu jelas. sedikit hint Ejo Jo x Adu Du. Prakiraan harga yang mungkin tidak sesuai. warning lain yang menyebabkan masuk rating M. ah..., baca sendiri lah. oh ya... selama ini lupa nulis salah satu warning penting, tapi kali ini akan aku tulis. Hati-hati dengan Typo yang bertebaran ya....  
> selamat membaca!

Taufan sedikit pegal dengan posisinya saat ini. Menjadi model gambar ternyata cukup berat. Taufan salut pada orang-orang yang bisa menahan pegalnya ketika menjadi model gambar seseorang. Taufan memandang adik kembarnya, Ice, yang terlihat sibuk menggoreskan pensil kayu diatas sebuah kanvas. Ice cemberut ketika lagi-lagi Taufan bergerak. Taufan segera kembali sedikit menunduk. Sebagai seorang kakak, tentu Taufan tidak ingin adik kesayangan semuanya itu marah.

“Kakak terlalu menunduk dari yang tadi.” Instruksi Ice. Taufan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. “Sebentar lagi sketsanya selesai kok, kak. Bertahan, ya.”

Taufan hanya bisa bergumam, meski sebenarnya ia ingin mengangguk. Ini sudah kelima kalinya Ice mengucapkan kata ‘sebentar lagi selesai’. Taufan memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali fokus untuk melawan rasa pegal tubuhnya. Taufan menyerah bersamaan dengan Ice yang tersenyum puas mengangkat sketsanya.

“Sudah selesai. Kakak mau lihat?” Tanya Ice. Taufan segera meluncur ke belakang Ice dan memandang sketsa yang dibuat Ice. Taufan sedikit terperangah. Gambar adiknya memang cukup mirip dengannya. Seandainnya Ice langsung memberi warna pada sketsa tersebut, Taufan yakin ia pasti seperti sedang bercermin. Taufan memeluk Ice.

“Bagus sekali, Ice. Kakak suka. Kalau sudah dinilai kasih kakak, ya.” Ucap Taufan.

“Sayang sekali, kak. Setelah selesai Ice mau timpa lagi dengan cat putih. Kanvas mahal, Ice bahkan bawa bekal sendiri dan tidak jajan sampai sekarang hanya untuk membeli kanvas ini.” Ucap Ice. Taufan menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa.

“Memang berapa sih harganya? Kakak belikan kanvas baru untukmu deh, asal yang ini boleh kakak simpan nanti.”

“Kakak mau beliin, Ice? Kakak lihat saja harganya di toko stationery.” Ucap Ice. Taufan memajukan bibirnya, merajuk pada Ice agar mau memberi tahu harga kanvas itu padanya. Ice meletakan kanvasnya lagi di atas stand kanvas. “Kanvasnya gak terlalu mahal sih. Kemarin Ice juga beli stand kanvas ini sih.”

“Jadi harganya berapa, adikku sayang?”

“Liat aja di toko stationery.”

“ICE MAH GITU!”

~...~...~...~

Taufan tidak bercanda saat ia mengatakan akan membelikan kanvas untuk si bungsu. Taufan memasuki toko stationery terbesar yang ada di desa itu. Taufan menelusuri setiap seluk beluk toko, mencari terpajangnya kanvas lukis yang biasa digunakan adiknya. Taufan berhasil menemukannya, agak di sudut ruangan. Taufan mengambil salah satu kanvas yang ukurannya kurang lebih sama dengan ukuran milik sang adik kemarin. Taufan memandang label harga yang tertempel di plastik yang melapisi kanvas.

“15 ringgit....” Ucap Taufan. Taufan mendadak jadi penasaran dengan harga stand kanvas. Taufan memandang stand kanvas yang berdiri di sampingnya, Taufan mencoba mencari ukuran yang kira-kira sama dengan ukuran kanvas yang dipegangnya. Taufan tersenyum ketika kanvas yang tadi dipegangnya terlihat pas dengan apa yang ia ingat kemarin. Ia memandang label harga di sana.

“60 Ringgit!” pekik Taufan. Taufan terpaku, tak mempedulikan beberapa anak kejuruan seni dan para pelayan toko yang melihatnya. Taufan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia merogoh kantungnya dan melihat isi dompetnya.

Taufan segera mengambil kanvas lukis itu dan berjalan menuju kasir. Taufan mendadak berpikir, kalau hanya satu kali beli, kanvas lukis seharga 15 ringgit termasuk harga yang cukup murah. Namun, anak kejuruan seni tidak mungkin melukis hanya untuk satu kali. Mereka pasti memerlukan banyak sekali kanvas dan 15 ringgit setiap kali membeli, tentu tidaklah murah. Sekarang Taufan mengerti alasan kenapa Ice mau menimpa lukisannya dengan cat putih. Taufan tersenyum pada petugas kasir yang memberikan bon padanya. Taufan memandang kanvas putih itu, ia membayangkan Ice terkejut lalu tersenyum senang melihat kanvas yang dibelinya.

~...~...~...~

Ice memandang kanvas yang dibelikan Taufan dengan pandangan terkejut. Ia tentu tidak menyangka kakak nomor duanya itu serius membelikan kanvas untuknya. Ice memandang Taufan yang terkekeh melihat keterkejutan Ice. Namun, Ice terlihat tidak senang menerima kanvas itu. Taufan mendadak panik sendiri karena mungkin ia salah membeli ukuran kanvas. Atau justru salah jenis kanvas.

“Kak Tau kenapa beneran membelikan Ice?” tanya Ice. Taufan menghela nafas lega karena spekulasinya salah.

“Kan kakak sudah bilang. Kakak ingin gambarmu yang kemarin. Jadi, kau masih punya kanvas yang lain.” Ice menghela nafasnya sebal. Taufan mendadak bingung dengan tingkah adiknya itu.

“Ice sebenarnya sudah beli dua. Jaga-jaga kalau kanvas yang tertimpa cat sudah tak bisa ditimpa lagi atau kayu kanvasnya rusak. Kak Tau tidak perlu membelikan yang baru pun, Ice akan kasih gambar Ice yang kemarin.” Jelas Ice lalu menunduk. Taufan menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. Taufan mengusap kepala Ice.

“Kan yang ini bisa jadi cadangan juga. Kakak iklas membelikanmu, kok.” Ice menghela nafas sedih.

“Tapi,  kan....”

“Sudah..., anggap saja ini bayaran karena kemarin kamu melukis kakak. Banyak pelukis-pelukis diluar sana yang tidak begitu dihargai karyanya. Padahal peralatan yang mereka gunakan termasuk mahal. Gunakan baik-baik, Ice. Nanti kau harus tunjukan kalau kau seniman yang dihargai secara pantas.” Ucap Taufan. Ice menempelkan wajahnya ke bahu Taufan.

“Iya, kak.”

~...~...~...~

Taufan merangkul kaki Halilintar, kakak kembarnya, yang sedang menjaga kedai. Jika Taufan bukan adiknya, Halilintar pasti sudah menohok Taufan agar menjauh dari alat geraknya yang cukup penting saat itu. Taufan membiarkan rasa malu yang terkadang muncul ketika ia ditarik Halilintar ketika mengantarkan pesanan. Taufan semakin erat memeluk kaki Halilintar.

“IYALAH! Nanti sore aku kasih kau uang jajan tambahan! Sekarang lepaskan kakiku atau kau aku tendang!” pekik Halilintar menggelegar. Taufan segera melepaskan kaki kakaknya itu. Halilintar melenggang sombong menuju ke tempat adik kembar mereka yang lain, Blaze, yang sedang melakukan aktraksi juggling coklat dalam botol pengocok.

“Memang kakak beli apa sampai-sampai minta uang jajan lagi?” Tanya adik kembarnya yang lain lagi, Gempa. Gempa saat itu sedang belajar bersama Gopal, Fang, Yaya, dan Ying. Serta Taufan sebenarnya, tapi Taufan sedari tadi mengekor Halilintar.

“Ada deh Gem. Kalau aku bilang, Kak Hali pasti malah tidak mau memberiku uang jajan tambahan.” Ucap Taufan lalu duduk disamping Gempa. Ia memandang soalan matematik yang langsung membuatnya sakit kepala. Taufan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Berpikir seandainya ia masuk kejuruan seni. Mungkin persoalan matematik yang dihadapi olehnya tidak akan sesulit yang ada dihadapannya ini. Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia kembali fokus pada pekerjaan rumahnya dan mulai mengerjakannya. Ia tak perlu dan tak bisa menyesali keputusannya sekarang.

~...~...~...~

Ice pulang dengan wajah lesu seraya membawa kanvasnya yang sedikit lusuh terkena keringat di tangannya. Ice mengetuk pintu kamar kakak nomor duanya itu. Ia langsung saja memberikan kanvas itu pada sang kakak lalu berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya. Taufan menggenggam tangan Ice, mencegahnya pergi lebih jauh. Taufan meletakan kanvas bergred A itu di sisi dalam kamarnya lalu memeluk Ice senang. Meski hanya sebentar, ketika ia menyadari sesuatu pada diri Ice.

“Ice, tubuhmu panas. Kau demam?” Tanya Taufan. Ice memandang lesu pada Taufan.

“Perasaan kakak saja mungkin. Ice baik-baik saja, kok.” Ucap Ice. Taufan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Ice. Membuat Ice merona kerenanya.

“Tuh, kau memang demam. Wajahmu mulai memerah. Tidurlah dulu di kamar kakak.” Ucap Taufan lalu menarik Ice masuk ke kamarnya. Taufan menyelimuti Ice dengan selimut sewarna biru langitnya. “Tunggu disini. Kakak akan minta Kak Hali belikan obat untukmu.”

Taufan menutup pintu kamarnya dan pergi meninggalkan Ice yang semakin merona.

 _‘Aroma Kak Taufan.’_ Batin Ice. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya mengambil guling yang ada di hadapannya, menghirup aroma kakaknya yang memabukkan. Ice menggulung dirinya wajahnya merona dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Kapan lagi ia mendapat kesempatan sebaik ini untuk tidur di kamar kakak yang paling ia cintai. Ice memang menyimpang, berterima kasihlah pada Blaze yang menularkan ‘ke-menyimpangannya’ padanya. Halilintar masuk bersama Taufan. Halilintar menyentuh kening dan pipi Ice. Wajah Ice terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Halilintar menghela nafasnya.

“Ayo kita periksa ke dokter. Sekalian hari ini jadwal kunjungan Blaze ke psikiater.” Ucap Halilintar. Ice menggeleng.

“Ice cuma kecapekan..., setelah tidur Ice pasti sembuh, kok.” Ucap Ice dengan suara yang mulai serak. Halilintar melirik Taufan.

“Taufan, gendong dia.” Ucap Halilintar lalu berdiri. Taufan memandang Halilintar lalu memandang Ice. Ice beringsut menjauh. Taufan menaiki ranjangnya, mengusap kepala Ice lalu menariknya sedikit ke pelukannya. Ice memberontak, tetapi tubuhnya semakin lemas. Taufan mengusap punggung Ice dan mencium pipi Ice.

“Tenang, Ice. Kalau cuma demam biasa, Ice gak akan disuntik, kok. Jangan takut, ya.” Bujuk Taufan. Halilintar menghela nafasnya.

“Aku dan Blaze tunggu di mobil.” Ucap Halilintar.

~...~...~...~

“Maaf membuatmu harus menjaga rumah sendirian di sabtu sore ini, Kak Ocho.” Ucap Halilintar dari kursi pengemudi. Ochoboy tersenyum.

“Tak apa, Halilintar. Aku sudah terbiasa..., nanti kalau Gempa sudah pulang dari mengajar les, aku akan bilang padanya.” Ucap Ochoboy. Taufan keluar dari dalam rumah seraya menggendong Ice dengan gaya bridal. Ice masih berusaha memberontak. Blaze keluar dari kursi di samping pengemudi. Ia  mengitari mobil lalu membuka pintu untuk Taufan dan Ice.

“Ice kenapa?” tanya Blaze panik.

“Makanya kita mau ke dokter, Blaze. Ayo naik lagi, jangan lupa pakai safety belt.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze mengangguk, ia menutup pintu mobil lalu mengitari mobil lagi. Ia duduk kembali di samping pengemudi dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Halilintar melambaikan tanganya pada Ochoboy yang berdiri di depan rumah mereka.

“Ice gak mau ke dokter....” rengek Ice. Suaranya terdengar semakin serak, ia pun sesekali terbatuk. Panik dan takut menguasai dirinya, membuat keadaannya jadi sedikit lebih buruk. Taufan mengusap lengan Ice di pelukannya. Blaze membalik badannya dan berusaha menggapai Ice.

“Dokternya baik, Ice. Blaze aja senang ke sana.” Ucap Blaze.

“Dokter kakak dan dokter Ice beda. Ice gak mau ke dokter.” Blaze cemberut lalu memandang Halilintar.

“Ice mau atau gak mau kakak akan bawa ke dokter, Blaze! Tenang  saja.” ucap Halilintar mutlak. Blaze memandang Halilintar dengan pandangan berbinar, sedangkan Ice cemberut lesu. Taufan mengusap lengan Ice.

“Ice tidak perlu takut. Kakak akan menjagamu.” Ucap Taufan dengan nada gentle.

“Ucapanmu membuatku merinding Taufan. Sok gentle kau.”

“Iiih! Aku kan emang gentle, Kak Hali!”

“Bohong.” Ucap Blaze seraya terkikik. Taufan menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Ice hanya terkekeh, rasa takutnya perlahan hilang.

~...~...~...~

Ice memandang kantung berisi obat yang ada di tangannya seraya menunggu Halilintar dan Blaze selesai melakukan psikoterapi seraya menghela nafas. Ia tidak menyangka penyakit kecilnya pun tetap membutuhkan obat. Ice memandang Taufan yang sedang melihat berita di televisi yang disediakan di ruang tunggu. Ice menunduk, ia memandang tangan Taufan yang tergantung santai di sampingnya. Ice mengulurkan tangannya perlahan, menyentuhkan tangan mereka. Ice pura-pura hampir tertidur ketika Taufan bereaksi memandangnya. Taufan tersenyum kecil lalu menarik pundak sang adik mendekat ke bahunya.

“Tidurlah kalau mengantuk.” Ucap Taufan. Ice merona dan memejamkan matanya. Memperkuat indra penciumannya untuk menghirup lebih banyak aroma Taufan yang memabukkan dirinya. Taufan mendekatkan dirinya, menyamankan posisinya dan Ice. Taufan memeluk pinggang Ice. Wajah Ice seketika itu memerah. Taufan menghela nafas, ia mendorong sedikit tubuh Ice. Ice sedikit kecewa. "Kakak pangku saja, ya? Kau kan sudah tidak gemuk lagi."

Ice memukul bahu Taufan pelan. Taufan tertawa kecil lalu membantu Ice untuk berpindah ke pangkuannya. Taufan meluruskan kaki Ice ke tempatnya duduk tadi, ia lalu menopang kepala Ice dengan lengan atasnya. Taufan merapikan poni Ice lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia menyanyikan lagu tidur untuk Ice. Ice memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan lembut yang dinyanyikan kakak keduanya. Inilah salah satu alasan ia menyukai kakaknya itu. Taufan menghentikan nyanyiannya setelah merasakan tubuh Ice mulai merileks. Ia mengusap kening sang adik lembut. Senyum masih mengembang di wajahnya.

"YEEIII!!" Ice melompat mendengar teriakan Blaze yang pertama entah dari ruangan mana. Wajahnya dan wajah Taufan berbenturan. Ice langsung menjauhkan wajahnya begitu otaknya mulai memproses kejadian yang sedang terjadi. Ice merona dan menutup wajahnya sendiri. Taufan menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar yang berusaha menahan teriakan dan lompatan kecil Blaze yang ada di depannya. Taufan menggeleng dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kak. Blaze terlihat senang sekali." Ujar Taufan menckba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Halilintar menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang."

"Kak Hali suka banget main rahasia-rahasiaan. Yuk Ice, atau mau aku gendong saja?" Tanya Taufan berusaha melupakan kejadian memalukan tadi.

~…~…~…~

"Ice, kau tidur bareng Taufan, biar Taufan yang merawatmu." Ucap Halilintar seraya menyuapi Blaze yang berlarian layaknya anak kecil yang sedang dalam masa aktif-aktifnya.

"Ta, tapi...." Ice baru akan menolak ketika Halilintar berlari mengejar Blaze ke luar rumah. Ice memandang Taufan yang sedang menyuapinya yang begitu lemas saat ini.

Tok Aba menghela nafasnya pusing melihat tingkah salah cucunya yang sudah remaja tapi tetap seperti anak-anak itu. Blaze kembali berlari masuk ke rumah, Halilintar di belakang sedikit lelah. Tok Aba segera mengambil rotan, ia memukul kaki Blaze hingga Blaze terjatuh. Blaze mengaduh lalu memandang kakeknya yang sudah mengerutkan kening dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya dengan rotan. Blaze memeluk dirinya dan mulai gemetar, ia langsung duduk di sofa yang ada di dekatnya. Ia menjewer telinganya sendiri. Halilintar menghela nafasnya dan kembali menyuapi Blaze.

"Nah, diam dan makanlah dulu!" Bentak Tok Aba. Blaze tertawa dan berkacak pinggang. Ia menggerakan kakinya dan menerima suapan kakaknya.

"Oh, sudah selesai? Bawa dia ke kamarmu, Tau. Atau ke kamar Ice tapi kau menjaganya di sana." Ucap Halilintar ketika melihat Ice dibantu Taufan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Iyalah, kak." Ucap Taufan.

"Jangan mencurangiku, ingat." Ancam Halilintar lalu kembali memandang Blaze, yang sudah tidak ada di sana. Halilintar mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat ujung baju merah Blaze yang berlari ke ruang makan. Halilintar mengikutinya. Ice menghela nafasnya lalu memandang Taufan yang tersenyum.

"Biasalah Ice. Kak Hali kan memang begitu. Lagipula, tanpa disuruh pun aku juga akan merawatmu. Kalau kamu sakit kapan belajar supaya jadi animator, hm?" bujuk Taufan. Ice mengangguk lemah.

"Untung besok libur juga, kak..., Ice gak mau bolos untuk pelajaran animasi." Ucap Ice. Taufan terkekeh kecil dan mengusap kepala Ice pelan.

"Adik kecil kakak ini pasti akan jadi animator terbaik."

"Aku sudah besar kak."

"Kau bungsu, kan? Sampai kapanpun kau tetap adik kecilku."

~…~…~…~

"Ice kakak mandikan kau, ya." Ucap Taufan pagi itu. Ice merona hebat dan menggeleng, ia mengulung dirinya di selimutnya.

"E, enggak usah kak." Taufan menarik selimut Ice.

"Jis! Meski sakit kau harus tetap mandi! Ayo, copot bajumu!"

"Enggak!" Ice menahan pakaiannya yang ditarik Taufan. Taufan mendengus dan mengelitiki tubuh Ice. Ice tertawa dan kesempatan itu digunakan Taufan untuk melucuti pakaian Ice. "Ka, kakak maah... hahaha..., hentikan Ice geli!"

"Huft, lepas juga." Taufan langsung menggendong Ice menuju kamar mandi. Wajah Ice merona menahan malu ketika Taufan mengambil handuk hangat dan menyeka tubuhnya. Ice berdesis ketika Taufan mulai beralih membasuh perutnya. "Pusing?"

"E, enggak...." jawab Ice dengan wajah merona. Taufan membuka bajunya sendiri, topless. Taufan membawa tangan Ice ke bahunya.

"Maaf ya, Ice." Ucap Taufan dan mulai membasuh alat vital Ice. Ice merona dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Taufan.

"Hngh..., Kak Tau...."

"Kenapa Ice? Sakit, ya? Maaf." Ice menggeleng di bahu Taufan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Mencoba menahan rasa malu dan pemikiran mesum yang justru semakin memicu hormonnya. Taufan kini memberikan sabun pada tubuhnya.

"Hngh!" Ice melengkungkan punggungnya.

"Ah, maaf Ice..., Sakit, ya...." Ice menggeleng.

"I, Ice cuma pusing." Ucap Ice berbohong. Taufan mendorong dan menopang tubuh Ice. Ia menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Taufan mengusap pipi Ice yang memerah.

"Sabar ya..., sebentar lagi selesai." ucap Taufan seraya tersenyum. Ice melihat senyum manis itu, tetapi pikirannya berkata lain akan senyum manis itu.

_'Ice mesum. Kak Tau cuma senyum biasalah! Bukan senyum menyeringai mau meraep Ice! UUH, berhenti berpikir mesum Ice!'_

~…~…~…~

"Taufan, bagaimana keadaan Ice?" Tanya Halilintar. Taufan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. Ia mengusap kening Ice yang sudah tidur lalu menarik Halilintar keluar dari kamar Ice sekaligus menutup pintunya. Taufan tersenyum memandang kakak pertamanya itu.

"Sudah membaik. Besok mungkin sudah bisa masuk kelas lagi." Ucap Taufan.

"Sigh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Maaf aku merepotkanmu, Tau...."

"Tak apa kak. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kakak suka sekali marah padaku. Kadang aku juga ingin memarahi Ice yang sakit seperti ini karena keseringan bergadang."

"Marahilah."

"Gak berani, kak. Hahaha..., mataku kan tidak seseram kakak."

"Apa katamu?"

"Ih! Beneran! Kak Hali seram kalo melotok kayak tadi." Halilintar mendengus sebal. Ia berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau begitu, tegur baik-baik kayak Gempa." Ucap Halilintar.

"Uh..., itu juga sulit, kak." keluh Taufan.

"UWAA! KAK BLAZE!" Taufan dan Halilintar terkejut dan langsung membuka pintu kamar Ice. Mereka memandang Blaze yang tertawa di samping badan Ice yang masih lemas. Blaze tidur dalam posisi tengkurap, menopang kepala dengan tangannya serta menggerakan kakinya naik turun.

"Ice tidur lagi saja Blaze cuma mau cerita."

"Bagaimana Ice bisa tidur kalau kakak cerita?"

"Ayolah, Kak Hali dan Kak Tau lagi cerita-cerita juga. Kak Gempa dan Kak Ocho ada di kedai. Blaze bosan."

"Blaze jangan ganggu Ice!" Bentak Halilintar lalu menjewer telinga Blaze. Blaze mengaduh kecil, ia mengusap telinganya lalu turun dari ranjang Ice. "Cerita sama aku saja. Aku sudah selesai cerita dengan Taufan."

"IYEE..., ufph!" Blaze menangkap bantal yang tadi menimpuk mukanya. Ice duduk dengan wajah merah.

"Kak Blaze jangan berisik. Telinga Ice sakit!" Badan Ice langsung oleng, beruntung Taufan segera tanggap menangkap tubuh Ice sebelum kepalanya membentur kepala ranjang.

"Ah, Blaze..., kau buat adikmu jadi parah lagi sakitnya..., Blaze main sama kak Hali saja, ya. Ice biar kakak yang urus."

~…~…~…~

Ice merenggangkan badannya yang sudah begitu segar pagi itu. Taufan tidur di sampingnya dengan posisi miring dan salah satu tangan ada di atas dada Ice. Ice mendadak merona, ia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya, kembali bersikap normal. Ice memiringkan badannya, menepuk-nepuk pipi kakak keduanya itu. Respon kecil di area sekitar mata Taufan membuat Ice tertawa kecil. Ice kembali menepuk-nepuk pipi Taufan. Sapphire perlahan muncul dan memancarkan cahayanya.

"Pagi, kak." Ucap Ice. Taufan menutup mulutnya, menguap. Taufan merenggangkan tangannya lalu menjawab sapaan Ice. Taufan menempelkan keningnya di kening Ice lalu tersenyum lebar. Ice merona melihat wajah mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Hahaha! Akhirnya demammu hilang. Kakak jadi tidak perlu memberi surat izin sakit untukmu. Tapi kenapa wajahmu masih merah?" Tawa Taufan. Ice cemberut dan melipat tangannya.

"Kakak masih mengantuk kali! Kalau Ice masih demam pun. Ice gak akan mau bolos. Hari ini ada kelas animasi. Mau belajar bikin video game. Kalau sudah selesai, kakak coba video game yang Ice buat, ya."

"Duh, calon animator terbaik ini. Tentulah akan kakak coba, Ice." Taufan mencubit pipi Ice lalu tertawa kecil. "Yuk bersiap."

~…~…~…~

Ini bulan pertama sejak kakek mereka meninggal, Blaze masih dalam keadaan terguncang. Ice lelah untuk takut. Ia pun berusaha tegar menghadapi keadaan salah satu anggota keluarganya itu. Ice bahkan terpaksa menunda sekolah tingkah enamnya karena ia perlu berkerja, bersama Taufan daan Gempa, menggantikan kakeknya yang telah tiada, Halilintar yang menjaga Blaze, dan Blaze sendiri yang mungkin sudah mencapai tahap Skizofrenia menurut Halilintar. Ice perlu tetap bekerja untuk menghidupi kehidupan mereka berlima plus membeli ‘alkohol’ yang diminta Blaze-yang kalau tidak dibelikan melihat matahari esok hari bisa jadi hanya angan-angan.

“Ice, antarkan pesanan ini ke meja di sana.” Ucap Taufan. Ice pun terpaksa menunda berbagai rencana untuk menyadarkan Taufan akan rasa cintanya yang semakin menggebu-gebu. Ice berjalan membawa dua Iced Choco spesial dan dua posri cake coklat ke pelanggan yang dimaksud Taufan.

“Silahkan pesanan..., Adu Du! Kak Ejo Jo!” pekik Ice terkejut melihat pelanggan yang ia layani itu. Abdul Adu Du, teman sekelasnya, memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Ejo Jo, Kakak kelas Ice, yang juga sepupu Adu Du itu tersenyum agak angkuh seraya menerima minuman coklat dingin dan cake itu. “Ice tidak menyangka kalian akan datang ke kedai atokku.”

“Bukannya sudah jadi kedaimu dan saudaramu, sekarang? Ka, kami hanya jalan-jalan dan melepas lelah di sini saja.” Ucap Adu Du dengan rona memerah di pipinya. Ice tersenyum penuh makna.

“Kami sedang berkencan.” Ucap Ejo Jo. Adu Du langsung bereaksi dan berusaha menutup mulut Ejo Jo.”

“Tuh kan. Kalian memang incest. Ya, sudahlah. Ice tidak mau mengganggu kencan kalian....” ucap Ice lalu berbalik meninggalkan Ejo Jo dan Adu Du yang masih sedikit berdebat. “Kapan juga aku dengan Kak Tau....”

Ejo Jo melipat tangannya dan memandang Adu Du yang mengusap kedua belah tangannya. “Dia juga incest? Kita gak bisa dibilang Incest juga sih. Kita kan masuk sepupu jauh.”

“Tapi kita masih nenek bersaudara tahu! Ice bilang itu tetap incest jatuhnya. Iya, dia yang paling terobsesi dengan kakak kembar nomor duanya. Sayangnya, kakaknya itu polosnya keterlaluan. Kode-kode Ice tidak pernah berhasil ditangkap olehnya.”

“Hm..., berarti aku termasuk kuat untuk menangkap kodemu, ya.”

“Ja, jangan sombong!”

Ice mendengus mendengar ucapan-ucapan teman dan kakak kelasnya itu. Ia memandang Taufan yang sedang mengocok telur dengan pengocok telur di tangannya. Ice memang mengakui kakak keduanya itu terlalu polos dan tidak peka. Sangat Tidak Peka. Ice kadang ingin menyatakan langsung saja. Namun, kondisi Blaze membuat Ice masih berpikir-pikir untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Ice tahu, salah satu alasan kakak bungsunya itu sampai terkena Skizofrenia adalah perasaan campur aduk yang tak bisa kakak bungsunya itu deteksi masing-masing perasaan tersebut. Ice tahu kakak bungsunya itu bersalah pada dirinya karena sudah menyimpang dari pandangan umum. Ice tahu kakak bungsunya itu butuh pelampiasan dan pelampiasan yang diinginkan bukan melukai mereka. Namun, Ice juga tahu kakak bungsunya itu tidak bisa melampiaskannya pada siapa pun dan terpaksa menyakiti mereka. Ice pun tahu kakak bungsunya menyalahkan perasaan cintanya yang menyimpang itu sebagai salah satu penyebab kepergian orang tua dan kini kakek mereka.

Ice tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan kakak bungsunya itu. Jika kakak bungsunya tahu ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Taufan, kakak bungsunya mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih parah dari perlakuan kakak bungsunya saat ini. Bunuh diri misalnya. Ah, Ice tidak ingin kehilangan lagi keluarga yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Apalagi, Ice perlu mengakui bahwa Blaze adalah kakaknya yang paling dekat dengannya, Ice selalu cerita semua pada Blaze, begitu pula Blaze padanya.

“Ice jangan bengong.” Ucap Gempa seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Ice. Ice menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Maaf, Kak Gem. Ice cuma keinget dan khawatir dengan Kak Blaze. Kalau Kak Blaze tidak sembuh-sembuh..., bagaimana? Ice..., Ice takut kehilangan keluarga lagi.”

“Jangan berkata begitu. Percaya saja akan muncul keajaiban.” Ucap Gempa. Ice tersenyum, kakaknya yang satu ini begitu lembut-hati dan perkataannya. Ice mengangguk dan mulai melayani pelanggan lagi dengan semangat.

~...~...~...~

Taufan merasa Ice sedikit berubah setelah kematian sang kakek dan Blaze yang menjadi gila. Taufan jadi jarang melihat senyum dan sesekali wajah serius Ice ketika menggambar atau membuat karya seni lainnya. Ice lebih banyak termenung dengan pensil di tangan dan berbagai strategi untuk menghentikan tindakan Blaze. Dari sekian banyak rencana yang dibuat Ice, hanya tiga yang Taufan tahu cukup berhasil menenangkan Blaze. Tamparannya pada Blaze hingga tersungkur, Kuncian dari teknik bela diri serangan kombo Ice dan Gempa, serta yang paling manjur, Ciuman dari Halilintar.

Taufan mendadak mendapat ide, ia mendekati Ice dan mengucapkan ide yang baru ia dapat. Ice tersenyum dan seolah mendapat pencerahan. Taufan tersenyum kecil melihat senyum di wajah Ice yang akhir-akhir ini menghilang. Taufan menempelkan kepalanya di bahu Ice yang sedang menuliskan rencana baru yang terinspirasi dari idenya. “Ice, aku kangen dengan gambar-gambarmu dulu.”

“Uhm..., setelah kita berhasil menenangkan Kak Blaze, Ice akan gambar kakak lagi, deh.”

“Sungguh?” Tanya Taufan seraya mengangkat kepalanya. Ice mengangguk, pandangannya tetap fokus dengan apa yang ia tulis, meski hanya sekejap. Taufan memeluknya erat dan mencium pipi Ice. “Ah! Adik kecil kakak memang terbaik!”

“Aku sudah besar, kak.”

“Dan sudah berapa kali aku katakan, kau itu anak bungsu, selamanya akan tetap jadi adik kecilku.”

~...~...~...~

Jantung Ice nyaris melompat karena hal yang selama ini ia sembunyikan tiba-tiba saja diucapkan dengan ringan oleh kakak angkat mereka yang pertama. Ice melirik Taufan yang meliriknya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sangat tidak percaya. Ice mencoba menenangkan jantungnya sendiri dan memberi sugesti padanya untuk menghadapi cobaan terberat yang mungkin akan jadi batu loncatan entah ke jurang keputus-asaan atau danau kebahagiaan. Taufan menariknya ke kamar Ice yang kini ada di bawah atas paksaan Halilintar dulu yang khawatir kalau Blaze mengamuk ke kamar Ice dan kembali menyakiti si bungsu dari Boboiboy kembar lima itu.

"Ice..., perkataan kak Yeo tadi betulan?" Tanya Taufan yang kini duduk berdua di ranjang Ice. Ice menghela nafasnya, mensugesti dirinya untuk menghadapinya dan mengatakan sejujur-jujurnya. Tentang perasaannya. Ditolak atau diterima Ice sudah tidak peduli. Toh, selama ini ia sudah menahan perasaan ingin jujurnya itu.

"Dasar kakak gak peka." Ice mendengus kembali. Taufan menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

"Jadi..., beneran?" Ice geregetan sendiri, ia berdiri ke depan Taufan, menarik wajah Taufan lalu menciumnya. Ice memejamkan matanya melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Taufan. Ice pun menjulurkan lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Taufan. Ia menyapukan lidahnya ke seluruh sudut rongga mulut Taufan. Taufan mengerang, kaki dan tangannya gemetar seolah-olah ada semut yang menjalari kedua kaki dan tangannya. Ice melepaskan ciumannya begitu Taufan mendorong sedikit bahunya.

"Apa itu sudah bisa jadi jawaban?" tanya Ice. Taufan menutup mulutnya, nafasnya terengah, wajahnya merah padam. Taufan mengangguk perlahan.

"Ke, kenapa aku? Kau kan lebih dekat dengan Blaze...." Tanya Taufan setelah bisa menguasai dirinya. Ice memutar matanya.

"Dekat? Kami dekat justru karena kami sama. Kak Blaze bahkan sudah sejak dulu suka sama kak Hali."

"Kau baru-baru ini?"

"Ice pun sudah lama. Tapi, tidak selama Kak Blaze. Ice mulai menyukaimu ketika kita memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah. Kakak pikir sudah berapa kali Ice memberi kode padamu? Tidakkah tokoh utama video game yang Ice buat mirip denganmu? Bukankah Ice selalu meminta kak Taufan menjadi model gambar Ice? Bahkan Ice pernah pingsan karena kakak memainkan pipiku, kan? Ah kak..., kenapa kakak polos sekali."

"Ehehehe..., maaf Ice." ucap Taufan. Ice memutar matanya.

"Apa Ice harus jadi seperti kak Blaze untuk mendapat perhatian darimu?" ucap Ice seraya melirik botol alkohol yang ia sembunyikan dari kamar Blaze agar Blaze tidak mabuk-mabukan lagi. Taufan langsung berdiri dan memeluk Ice.

"Ung..., jangan..., kakak lebih suka Ice yang seperti ini. " Ucap Taufan. Wajah Ice merona padam. Ice berbalik dan mencium bibir Taufan sekilas.

"Karena kakak polos, berarti aku yang di atas, ya."

"..., ish kau ini. aku kan kakakmu! Masa kakak yang di bawah?"

"Memang kakak bisa jadi yang di atas? Ciuman tadi saja kakak tidak balas menyerang kok."

"Eh? Balas menyerang?"

"Tuh, kan gak ngerti." Ice kembali mencium Taufan, lalu menuntun lidah Taufan untuk bergulat. Taufan harus mengakui, ia memang terlalu polos untuk urusan seperti ini. Ice melepaskan ciuman mereka. 

"Baiklah, Ice..., perlakukan aku dengan baik, ya."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin pair birubiru (IceTau) ini. Pair IceTau ini muncul bersamaan dengan Pair merahmerah (HaliBlaze), tapi hampir gak pernah dapet ide untuk menulisnya. meski lebih parah pair kuningungu (GemFang) yang sampai sekarang belum kepikiran ide sama sekali.  
> Yah..., meski kesampaian pun, cerita ini rasanya juga absurd sekali..., tak apalah. yang penting sudah buat.  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
